Growth Spurt
by Earth Star
Summary: After getting a growth spurt, Hiccup had to make a new foot to go along with it. However, the kids realize that's not the only thing that has changed about Hiccup.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I don't want to make any profit from writing this.

Author's Note: I got this idea for awhile after seeing the movie and couldn't resist. However, if you haven't seen the movie don't worry there aren't any spoilers here for it.

Growth Spurt

Hiccup gave a grunt as he screwed the final tightening on his foot. "There," he said as he moved his hands and set his metal foot on the floor. "That should do it."

Gobber folded his arms as he set back and motioned Toothless to do the same. "Give the lad some room."

Toothless gave a low growl but did move back while making sure he was close enough to catch if Hiccup fell. Hiccup sat off the stool and stood straight up. "Am I leaning?"

"Nope," Gobber replied and waved his hook at him. "Take a few steps to be sure."

Hiccup moved forward and gave a sigh of relief as he found himself walking normally again. "And no limping!" he exclaimed in triumph as he patted Toothless's head. "Which means I don't have to use you as a cane any more, Bud."

Toothless growled and licked Hiccup as Gobber looked over the feet. "Don't go saying that yet, lad." He tapped the Hiccup's fake foot with his own. "You may get another growth spurt."

He held up his own peg leg and hook. "I hand build myself two new sets until I had fully stopped growing." He patted his belly with a laugh. "And may need to build myself another if I don't lay off those yak parfaits."

Hiccup nodded as he rose and caught his reflection in the mirror. He still had a hard time believing of the sudden growth spurt he had gotten in the last few months. Sure, he was scrawny for a viking but at least he was a proper height now. Although, even his father had mentioned Hiccup had gained a little muscle, no doubt from all the dragon academy training.

If anything else, it was probably from all the times he had playfully wrestled with Toothless. If trying to shove a dragon foot off of your chest didn't give you muscle, Hiccup wasn't sure what would. The only hitch to the growth spurt was he metal foot hadn't grown with him.

For the last week, Hiccup had been stumbling like a one legged duck, at least that how Snotlout been describing him, and he'd been in desperate need to build a foot more equal to the rest of his body.

"Well, at least it'll do for now," Hiccup said as he climbed onto Toothless. "I'm overdue at the academy, I'll see you later Gobber!"

Gobber gave a wave as Hiccup took off and with only in a few minutes, Toothless landed in the middle of the dragon area.

The other riders looked up from the current fight Ruffnut and Tuffnut were having.

"Took you long enough," Snotlout whined as he folded his arms. "I've been waiting a whole five minutes!"

"Sorry," Hiccup said as he climbed off of Toothless and held up his new foot. "Was finishing the last few adjustments."

"Hey, you finished it," Astrid said as he moved in for a closer inspection.

"Aw," Snotlout said in a mocking tone. "And I so enjoyed watching you walk like a duck."

Fishlegs rolled his eyes as he approached Hiccup. "Did you have to make any adjustments for to the saddle for it?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I had to make the hitch a bit bigger but besides that-"

"Hey, wait," Ruffnut said as she gave her brother one more punch and stepped forward. "Something's different here."

"Uh, yeah," Astrid said as she pointed to Hiccup. "He got a new leg-"

"Not that," Ruffnut snapped as she studied Hiccup over and then look to Snotlout. "Oh, I know what it is!"

The kids stared at her confused as she grabbed Snotlout's arm and forced him to stand back to back with Hiccup. She held up her thumb and and grinned. "I thought so!"

Astrid looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Hey, you're right!"

Tuffnut snickered as Fishlegs also grinned and said "I can't believe we didn't notice that until now."

"Notice what?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah!" Snotlout snapped. "I do not like being this close to Hiccup! His runtness might rub off on me!"

"Actually," Astrid smirked as stroked Stormfly's head. "You better hope it does."

"Huh?" Snotlout replied as he pointed to Hiccup. "And why would I want that?"

"Cause Hiccup's taller than you," Fishlegs said with a laugh.

"What?!" Snotlout snapped as he spun around. "He is not taller-" He trailed off as both him and Hiccup realized Snotlout had to actually look up to Hiccup's face to talk to him.

Hiccup looked down and couldn't hide the smirk from his face. "Wow, how's the weather down there, Snotlout?"

Toothless growled pleased as Snotlout fumed. "Okay, fine you're taller but only like a thumbnail."

"Try a whole two thumbs taller!" Ruffnut exclaimed as she held up her thumbs. "I measured it!"

"The evidence doesn't lie!" Fishlegs chided.

"Your thumbs are just freakishly long!" Snotlout protested.

"Then, I'll measure," Astrid said as she shoved the boys together and measured with her thumbs. "Yeah, you're right Snotlout, Hiccup's not two thumbs taller."

Snotlout grinned. "Thank you-"

"It's more like two thumbs and a half."

The kids laughed as Snotlout stomped his foot and snarled.

"Okay, guys, that's enough," Hiccup said. "It's really not that big of a deal that I'm taller than Snotlout now."

"Yeah," Snotlout exclaimed as he pointed his finger at them. "And just you guys wait until I get my growth spurt! Then I'll be the tallest!"

The kids went quiet but continued to keep their smirks. "Uh, Snotlout," Astrid said as she folded her arms. "In the last two years, we've all grown a few inches in height," she gestured to all of them, "but you have stayed the same."

"So?" Snotlout replied. "I'm a late bloomer."

"No, you're an early bloomer," Fishlegs replied. "Remember when we were twelve, you got that huge growth spurt and you bragged about how Jorgensons get their height early?"

"Yeah, so?" Snotlout snapped, sounding frustrated.

"So," Hiccup replied unsure if she should say this or not. "If you haven't grown in the last four years since then….you're probably at your full height and won't be getting any taller."

Snotlout's jaw dropped and stared wide eyed.

Astrid whistled. "Snotlout, speechless, never thought I'd see that."

Snotlout cleared his throat. "Yeah, well…. smaller is better anyway!" He then proceeded to walk over to Hookfang. "You guys get the honor of being my shields! Harder to hit a shorter target!"

"I take it back," Astrid commented. "That's something I thought I would never hear Snotlout say."

Hiccup nodded and didn't bother to hide his grin.


End file.
